


Darkness

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The facts are these.</p><p>Stiles and Derek don’t know where they are. They don’t remember how they got to be here. They’re trapped in a pitch black room measuring around 8 feet by 8 and one wall is solid glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

The facts are these.

 

Stiles and Derek don’t know where they are. They don’t remember how they got to be here. They’re trapped in a pitch black room measuring around 8 feet by 8 and one wall is solid glass. Derek had given Stiles a boost to check how high the ceiling went but no matter how hard Derek tossed Stiles up, his fingers didn’t his a ceiling. It’s reinforced glass because no amounts of supernatural werewolf strength had been enough to break it. 

 

"I don’t remember." Stiles sighs, lightly hitting his head against the wall. It’s some kind of metal no amounts of punching has broken through. Stiles suspects whoever trapped them, used magic to re enforce all materials  _or_ made everything thick enough to withstand Derek’s werewolf strength.

 

Derek sighs next to him. He curls his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulls him in close. “You said that already.” He says tiredly.

 

There’s no door way. None they can make out through touch. Nothing on the floor either. Stiles can only assume there’s a latch door somewhere overhead but then how had they been brought into this rectangular jail? Had they been lowered down?

 

A multitude of questions spin in Stiles’ head. Who has captured them? Why?  _When_?  _How_? He feels Derek’s fingers sliding through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. “Calm down.” Derek says quietly. “Whoever put us here is bound to come talk to us sooner or later.” 

 

It’s like Derek’s said the magic words.

 

A small red spot begins to blink on the glass wall before them. It would remind Stiles of a recording camera were it not for the fact that it’s blinking. A tv screen comes to life, focused on an ugly looking doll with red swirls on its cheeks.

 

What the hell?

 

"Hello Stiles." A heavy, manly voice pours out from the speakers. Stiles' hand clenches into Derek's shirt."Hello Derek. I want to play a game."


End file.
